Home
by Gammija
Summary: 'A black haired-boy was sitting at the edge of the building, writing a letter. If anyone would have looked up, they would have worried about him. But nobody ever bothers to look up.' One-shot-song-fic. Slight DXS.


**This is inspired by 'Home - Aviators (ft. Poni1kenobi) watch?v=exeHGTrNn8E ****Please listen to the song if you read this fic, it hasn't got the same effect without it I think.**

* * *

The sun was setting. A few bright stars were already shimmering above New Yorks skyline.

On the roof of one of the biggest buildings was a seventeen year old boy sitting. He had icy blue eyes and messy, jet black hair. His clothes were torn and dirty. In his hands, he was holding a piece of paper and a pencil. The pencil was slowly tapping his chin, as the boy was contemplating what to write.

If someone would have looked up, they would have seen him and wondered what a boy his age was doing there all on his own.

But nobody ever bothers to look up.

The boy was thinking about how he got there, at that moment. A memory overtook him.

* * *

"_The boy, looking about a year younger, sat in a blue room. Suddenly he shivered, and gasped. He looked around and jumped up. _

_With a determined look on his face he made two white rings appear around his waist. As they traveled up and down, his clothes were replaced by a black white-gloved jumpsuit. His once black hair was now white as snow, and his eyes sparked a vivid green._

_He jumped straight thróugh the wall and flew outside, looking for the ghost that had caused the cold shivers._

_With his back against a brick wall, the young halfa glanced up. He was completely worn out from the fight, but his vampire-like enemy still stood tall._

_At the end of the alley were two people standing. A man, statuesque and strong, and a woman, small but agile. Their eyes shifted from the floating figure to the small silhouette of the crouching boy, as they doubted which one to shoot. _

_They froze as Plasmius suddenly spoke up:_

**_'I told you I'd win, Daniël. You are so weak compared to me. Here you are, torn between the people you love and your own life. So I ask you once again, for the last time: Will you come with me and be my apprentice?'_**

_The green eyes of the boy showed nothing but pure hatred as he looked at his archenemy._

_'**I'll never abandon this town for you, Plasmius. The answer will still be no.'**_

_**'Then so be it!'** Plasmius replied, while flying in front of the boy, blocking him from his parents sight. _

_Danny's hands began to glow green, and he shot an ectobeam at his nemesis. But Vlad dissappeared before the blast could hit him. _

_Instead, it had hit the leg of the woman. She crumbled, then took her gun. She was preparing to fire a beam. _

_Before she could, the older half-ghost reappeared behind the youngest. He whispered in his ear:_

_**'I haven't used the Plasmius Maximus for far too long. Enjoy the consequences of you answer.'**_

_With that, he pushed the device in Danny's back. A jolt of electricity went through his body, and unwillingly the rings transformed him. _

_When they were gone, they left an exhausted black-haired teenager. The other ghost had teleported back to his mansion._

_The slim woman looked shocked up from her weapon. She seemed to realize something and covered her face with her hands. Soft sobs could be heard from her._

_The big man placed one of his hands on her shoulder, as he shared her grief. He glanced at the boy, who was slowly approaching._

_**'I'm so sorry. I-' 'Don't be,'** his father interrupted him. **'Just go.'**_

_Danny scanned his fathers face. It showed no anger, nor love: just mere sadness. _

_Jack broke eye-contact and turned his back to his son to face his wife. _

_The boy turned around and ran."  
_

* * *

That night, he had put all his stuff in his small purple backpack and went. He hadn't known where to go, but he eventually ended up here.

With his powers it wasn't hard to get food. Shelter had been more difficult, but he handled it. The only thing that really bothered him was the loneliness. He had stayed awake for nights, wishing he had someone who could relate. It was tough, but he managed.

Ghosts didn't need sleep anyway.

He finally knew what to say. He started writing.

* * *

_I'm sitting here on the edge of the world. I've never felt so alone. I wish you could be here with me; the view is beautiful._  
_I'm doing fine now. I've got some problems, but they'll go away in time._  
_I came here, searching for something. I didn't know what it was. I haven't found anything though. I just lost things. My friends, my family, a home._  
_I wonder what life could have been like. Maybe I shouldn't have run away. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely then._  
_I shouldn't have left. I've wandered too long around these streets. I haven't found what I was looking for and I'm tired of staying here on my own._

_I guess I'm just saying that I was wrong. I think I knew it all along. But now I'm sitting here alone, and I realized something._

_I'm going home._

_Danny_

* * *

He folded the paper, and put it in a small envelope. He closed it. He picked up the pencil again, and wrote on the envelope:

"_for Sam"__  
_

* * *

** (A/N) So, hello readers! I know I should be updating my other stories, but this just couldn't wait to be written. Please tell me what you thought! Constuctive critisism is valued, but you must tell me how I can improve things too. I don't think I will write other chapters for this, not unless there is very véry much interest for it. And if you knew this song before you read this: Virtual waffle for you! (~^v^)~# **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic nor the song.**


End file.
